The Rain Woman
by Plotting
Summary: A sinister presence forms over Fiore threatening the lives of citizens. However the real danger lies with the appearance of a mysterious guild no one has ever even heard of. Painful truths from the past emerge shattering hearts and minds as lives are destroyed and lost to the darkness. Can Gray save Juvia in time or will he be too late, and once again loose someone he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Are we next?**

**AN: **Very sorry for how long this chapter turned out to be. This story take place alongside the Tartaros arc. Also some chapters may be considered M do to their violent nature, I will be sure to label those chapters as such in my AN.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_"'Due to the outstanding number of missing persons, the magic council has decided to take action issuing a curfew all over Fiore, which became effective as of last week._

_Despite their efforts, there has been no decline in the number of disappearances, as two more mages have disappeared since last night alone. _

_Citizens are fleeing the country, leaving their homes vacant in fear that they too, may be the next to go missing. _

_How much longer can the guilds sit by and do nothing before Fiore is nothing but a ghost town?'"_

Levy finished reading the article and looked up at Lucy.

"That was in the paper this morning," she stated folding it up and tossing it aside. "Things are getting worse."

Lucy nodded. So far almost every guild in Fiore had been attacked except for Fairy Tail.

"It's just a matter of time isn't it?" Lucy turned her troubled gaze to Levy. "One of us will vanish next."

"I don't know," Levy glanced at the paper. "It's not like we can go out and defeat an enemy when we don't even know where to look."

Lucy sighed looking around the guild.

Despite the problems they were facing, Fairy Tail continued on as if it were a normal day.

Cana continued drinking, though Lucy was sure she'd past her normal limit two barrels ago. Mira smiled and served drinks, Elfman and Evergreen argued, Gray and Natsu were fighting, and Erza...was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Erza?" Lucy looked around trying to catch a glimpse of the red head.

"She's talking with the Master," Levy muttered frowning as she reread the paper.

Before Lucy could respond a familiar angry voice rang out across the guild hall:

"Don't just walk away from a fight _you_ started!" Gray yelled shaking his fists at Natsu's retreating back, "Get over here and fight me!"

"Um, Gray-sama," Juvia tapped his bare shoulder blushing.

He turned around to see her hand outstretched holding his pants and shirt.

"Y-your clothes," she mumbled turning away as her face burned brilliant scarlet, putting Erza's hair to shame.

Gray looked down wondering for the life of him if he would ever be able to keep his clothes on.

"Thanks," he grabbed his clothes and put them back on. "I've had enough of that idiot." He gestured behind him were Natsu and Gajeel continued fighting.

She smiled sweetly turning around. "Juvia was going to sit with Lucy did you want to come?"

"Sure, thanks," Gray looked towards the bar, "I'm getting a drink first though."

"Juvia will save you a seat then," she beamed before practically skipping off while Gray went to get his drink.

Juvia slid into the seat across from Lucy and Levy who were deep in discussion.

"Oh Juvia," Lucy smiled a little tensely, "are Gray and Natsu done fighting?"

"For now," Juvia sipped her drink she'd left on the table earlier, "Gray-sama went to get a drink."

"Are Gajeel and Natsu fighting now?" Levy asked in dismay.

They looked over at the ensuing commotion and flying debris.

"Geez Natsu," Lucy sighed as Levy shook her head.

"You'd think they'd have better things to do," Levy pouted.

"Oh ho! What do you mean Levy?" Lucy leaned in smirking.

"Uh!" Levy blushed, "I didn't mean anything like that!"

"What did you mean?" Juvia giggled along with Lucy.

"I-I meant that they should be more concerned about...what's happening," she muttered as their faces fell.

"The disappearances...yeah," Lucy stated sadly.

Feeling a little sick Juvia put her drink down .

She couldn't even remember how many people had disappeared over the last few months.

Hundreds perhaps.

No one knew what happened to them. No one saw anything, no one knew if they were dead or alive.

"There's still no clues yet?" Juvia asked in disbelief.

"The guild masters have met but it's been difficult," Levy answered. "No one wants to leave their guild anymore."

"Plus there's the curfew now," Lucy reminded them, "no one's allowed out after sundown unless it's in a group and even then you can't be out too late."

"Though it hasn't stopped anything..." Juvia muttered just as Gray sat down next to her.

"What hasn't?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"The curfew," Lucy answered.

"Oh..." he slowly lowered his drink. He didn't want to think about that. They were so useless lately it made him sick.

"Speaking of curfew Lucy..." Levy started to say as Gray tried to tune them out.

Gray remembered when a normal day in the guild consisted of taking random jobs to pay rent before coming home to drink and brawl with their guild mates.

Lately though, no sooner would they defeat an enemy before they were suddenly being attacked by another; even more powerful and dangerous than the previous one.

He had hoped for a change of pace but that didn't seem likely anytime soon. Not with all the disappearances happening.

_It would be nice not to feel like were barely keeping our heads above water_, he thought tossing back the rest of his drink. The ice clinked in the glass as he set it down and tuned into the conversation around him.

"...and they said he should've been back last night," Levy was saying, "only he never showed."

_Another disappearance ... _

"Who was it?" Gray asked cutting into the uneasy silence that had settled over them.

Juvia looked at him seriously. "Hibiki. From Blue Pegasus."

His stomach dropped. "He was part of Ichiyas tag team. The Trimens."

"Yes," Juvia looked down. "Eve disappeared over a week ago and Hibiki went to search for him."

"He went alone?" Gray asked incredulously.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "he was with Ren and Ichiya only they were separated."

"They thought he had gotten lost," Levy added sadly, "they looked for him for two days before heading back to the guild."

"They thought he would've gone home..." Juvia whispered.

"But no one's seen him since," Levy looked down at her drink. "He would've been back by now if he had gotten lost..."

A heavy silence fell over them once more as the strained partying continued around them.

Gray glared at the melting ice in his glass as if it were the cause of all their problems. He did not do well sitting idly by when people were in danger but he had no choice: They had nothing.

No leads.

No idea what was happening.

And no idea who was behind it.

Levy watched as Gajeel and Natsu started another fight not even bothering to try and get the two of them to stop. Lucy stared off in the distance worriedly until Juvia stood up, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Juvia?" Lucy looked up at her.

"Juvia should be heading home."

"Now?" Lucy asked, "It's still early are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded not bothering to tell them not to go out along. She knew Natsu would never let anything happen to Lucy and Gajeel never let Levy out of his sight. They'd be safe.

Just as she turned to leave Gray called out to her.

"Hang on I'll walk with you."

"G-Gray-sama?" She blushed as he came up beside her.

"See ya later!" Levy chanted snickering.

"Have a good night!" Lucy called winking, causing Juvias blush to increase as she followed Gray out of the guild.

As soon as they were outside she relaxed slightly feeling more at ease without everyone staring at them.

Glancing at Gray she could see him visibly relaxing as well.

_It must make him uncomfortable_, she thought staring intently at the back of his head, _offering that so publicly..._

She was about to say something when he stopped suddenly and she crashed into him.

"S-sorry!" she blushed moving away hastily.

He stared at her over his shoulder frowning but she could see a glint of humor in his eyes. Then he blinked and it was gone.

"You should walk beside me," he muttered gruffly walking again, "I can't make sure you're okay if I can't see you."

She blushed again and went beside him.

Juvia was unsure of what to do. Her heart was pounding and there were butterflies in her stomach making it impossible to talk.

There had been a subtle change between them but to her it was profound. She could feel it, even if she couldn't fully comprehend it yet.

Over and over she thought he was slowly reciprocating her feelings but she didn't get further than that thought before being swept up in what she imagined a future with Gray would look like.

_J-Juvia cannot handle these emotions..._

Though it was what she wanted more than anything, her nerves were fried from her rampant emotions, which -if possible- seemed to have intensified.

_It doesn't matter_, Juvia thought smiling happily, _as long as Juvia's with Gray-sama-_

"You shouldn't be walking home alone," Grays voice interrupted her thoughts.

She snapped out of it and looked up at him only to almost turn into a puddle at the adorable blush on his face.

"I know it's still light out but it doesn't matter," he continued oblivious to her thoughts, "until we know what's going on don't go anywhere alone especially at night alright?"

_Ah Gray-sama... _she sighed as the light caught his hair attractively before he turned his eyes to her and she realized she should've responded.

She shook her head in an attempt to get a grip.

"Are you listening?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes!"

"It doesn't look like it," he grumbled. "What did I just say?"

"Not to go out alone," she reiterated, "especially at night."

"Yeah. We don't know who's behind this and until we do you need to be careful..." he paused. "We _all_ need to be careful."

"Yes, alright." Juvia sobered. She didn't have time to be fantasizing about the two of them when people were missing and more were disappearing each day.

They had made it out of town and were halfway up the hill away from everyone when a little wind rustled through the grass and for a moment she felt something eerie and unsettling. But it died down a second later and the feeling was gone.

She glanced up at Gray's tense posture, realizing she'd fallen behind him again and hurried to his side.

"You're worried aren't you?" Juvia asked quietly already knowing the answer.

He didn't say anything only continued staring straight ahead with a hard expression.

"Juvia's worried too," she admitted quietly looking towards the setting sun. Normally the sight would've calmed her but lately she was too distracted by the events happening around them to find any comfort in it.

Gray watched her out of the corner of his eye.

He hadn't meant to cause her any panic, which was why he didn't say anything. But if her expression was any indication she was already anxious and trying not to show it.

He cleared his throat before coming to a stop and turning to face her.

She stopped walking and looked at him questionably, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh well I suppose you should know," he blushed looking around to make sure they were indeed alone, "Gramps pulled us aside yesterday and said we would be teaming up with other guilds to take down these bastards."

Juvia nodded slowly having guessed as much. "Does he know whose behind this then?"

"That's the problem," Gray sighed frustrated, running a hand through his hair. "No one's seen anything. It's like these guys are ghosts or something."

Her eyes widened slightly: "Ghosts?"

"I didn't mean it literally," he corrected.

"Oh. Have you asked Levy for help finding them?"

"No. Gramps didn't want this getting out," Gray said folding his arms over his chest, "said it would make everyone panic."

"So he doesn't know any more than we do," Juvia muttered nudging a rock with her foot.

Gray shook his head. "If he does he's not telling us."

Juvia stared solemnly at the ground. There had to be some way of finding out what was happening, even one clue would help but no one had seen anything.

_People don't just disappear into thin air..._

She was sure Gray and the others would be able to deal whatever they were up against but until they knew what exactly that was...

_They could be ambushed. And then they'll end up missing too..._

The thought terrified her and her head snapped up. "Take me with you."

"What?"

"When you go after them," she explained staring at him determinedly, "take me with you."

"Juvia I don't-"

"Gray-sama please!" she cried grabbing hold of his crossed arms much to his surprise, "Juvia can help!"

"I-I know you can," he exclaimed flustered, "but it's dangerous and it's not my decision anyway."

"Then Juvia will ask the Master if-"

"No." Gray stated firmly uncrossing his arms as Juvia continued to hold onto him.

"What? Why not?!"

"Because you can't," he replied haughtily. "I only told you this so you wouldn't worry."

"All you've done is say there's even more we should be worried about!"

"No I-!" he stopped himself short.

_Damn it!_

That was all he'd done wasn't it?

The hands clutching him began to shake bringing his attention back to Juvia.

She was looking down so he couldn't see her expression, but that didn't stop the sudden guilt he felt.

"Look I-"

"If master doesn't know what's going on," she interrupted, her voice shaking, "you're heading into this blind. Anything could happen."

"All the more reason for you not to go!" he snapped.

Responding to the anger she could hear in his voice her head snapped up and she glared at him. "And what if you disappear too?!"

"And what if you do?!" he yelled stepping forward. "What then!"

"We're stronger together and you know it!"

They were practically nose to nose yelling at each other. Breathing deeply they both continued their glaring contest until Gray finally lost.

"I know that," he sighed looking away, "but it's safer here."

Before she could respond, footsteps sounded making them jump apart just as Lisanna and Mirajane reached them.

"Oh hello Gray, Juvia!" Mira smiled pleasantly.

"Hey!" Lisanna waved.

"Hi Mira-san, Lisanna-san," Juvia muttered.

Gray turned away haughtily, "hey."

"Oh dear are you guys fighting too?" Mira chuckled along with Lisanna.

"'Too'?" Juvia asked as she glanced at Gray who was trying to look like he wasn't listening.

"Didn't you notice?" Lisanna asked smiling. "Everyone's been on edge lately. Elfman and Evergreen won't stop fighting."

"Not that its unusual," Mira added giggling, "but it's been more intense lately. Natsu and Lucy were fighting when we left, so were Gajeel and Levy."

"And now you two are," Lisanna stifled a laugh.

Juvia and Gray glared at each other before quickly looking away.

"See?" Mira laughed. "You two I've noticed have been moodier than usual. Gray you seem to be in a bad mood," he made an annoyed noise and she smiled, "and Juvia you've been down lately."

"Oh. Have I?" she shuffled uncomfortably, "sorry."

"Mirajane smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's just worry that's affecting everyone."

Juvia nodded thinking about the argument they'd had. "Right worry..."

"Well we should be heading home," Lisanna linked her arm through Miras, "see you both tomorrow."

"Yeah bye," Gray mumbled watching them walk off.

As soon as he was sure they were gone he turned back to Juvia thinking of how he should apologize.

"Sorry," she whispered fidgeting, "please forgive me I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"It wasn't your fault, you were right to be upset with me."

She shook her head. "Juvia should not have yelled at Gray-sama."

"Look," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'll...talk to Gramps first thing tomorrow alright?"

"Thank you Gray-sama!" she lunged at him and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling against his chest.

His heart sped up and he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Y-yeah," he patted her gently before she pulled away smiling. "Let's get you home."

"Okay!" Juvia sang happily grabbing hold of his hand.

He didn't protest. She was happy and he didn't want to ruin it, so he allowed the hand holding...

_Just this once._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where are you hiding**

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited! Detailed note at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Despite Grays earlier promise to Juvia; he found himself running late the next morning.

_Shit! I was supposed to talk to Gramps!_

Grabbing what he hoped was a clean pair of pants and shirt, he flew out of the building while still struggling to pull up his pants.

"Of all the days to be late," he grumbled as he booked it down the hill into town.

Juvia already thought he didn't want her to come along- which was true- but only because he was letting his emotions cloud his judgement. Juvia would be helpful to them he knew, but still...

He had barely set foot into the guild before he heard her call out to him.

Gray cursed silently under his breath.

He had hoped to speak with Markarov before running into her. No matter how reluctant he was for her to come on the mission, he didn't want her thinking he'd been avoiding it.

"Hey Juvia," he started to say before taking in the scene before him.

The place was even more pact than usual and people were running around frantically.

Some he could even see were bandaged and there were people he didn't know getting medical treatment.

He looked back at Juvias anxious face questioningly.

"You haven't heard?" She gasped.

"No, what happened?"

Juvia bit her lip: "Lamia scale was attacked last night."

For a moment he couldn't breathe.

_Lyon..? _

Noticing his stricken expression she quickly verified. "Lyon-san's fine, no one was seriously hurt..."

He quietly sighed in relief before looking around the guild for the white haired mage.

Juvia stared at the side of his face, nervously contemplating if she should tell him what had happened before he found Lyon.

"This is bad," Gray muttered distracting her, "they're escalating,"

"Yes..." she whispered, "Gray-sama there's something you should know-"

"I see you're the same as ever Gray," Lyons voice cut across Juvias' as he approached from the crowd.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow in annoyance but Juvia could see the discernible relief on his face.

Lyons eyes met Juvias for a split second before meeting Gray's glare.

He smirked.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Lyon taunted, "Isn't it about time someone else's guild was destroyed for a change?"

"Only an idiot like you would think that way," Gray retorted the familiar feeling of wanting to laugh and punch Lyons face in simultaneously, returning.

_I'm glad you're alright..._

"You don't have to look so worried Gray," he touched Juvias shoulder, "I wouldn't just leave Juvia to your whims after all."

"L-lyon!" Juvia exclaimed blushing.

Grays eye twitched as he tried to keep his face blank.

_Bastard!_

"To bad that blow to the head didn't knock some sense into ya," Gray motioned to Lyons bandaged forehead.

"You wouldn't have been able to take them down either Gray," Lyon grumbled massaging his head. "Not even Jura could."

"Jura?" Gray asked surprised.

"You didn't hear?" Lyon said grimly, "He's in the infirmary, Poluchka is working on him now."

Gray turned to Juvia who shuffled nervously. "Jura got everyone out before the guild was destroyed but..."

_Even Jura was no match..._

Just what exactly where they dealing with?

Either way, Gray knew one thing for certain: "I have to go speak with gramps," he said, quickly brushing past Juvia and Lyon before they could say anything.

"Wait Gray-sama-" Juvia called after him but he barely heard her.

He knew he shouldn't but he had too; there was no way he could let her come along...

Gray was so preoccupied he ran right into Erza.

"Oh Gray," she said barely noticing their collision as he staggered back rubbing his nose, "good you're here. We're strategizing you should be part of it." She motioned somewhere behind him.

"Uh, great," he barely heard her as he focused his attention surveying the guild hall, "have you seen gramps?"

"Master?" Erza asked slightly surprised. "He's in his office, why-?"

"Thanks," Gray interrupted as he took off.

"Come find us after!" she called at his retreating back.

He waved in acknowledgment as he headed for the office.

_I can't let her come now, not after what happened..._

Barely waiting for a 'come in' he burst through the door.

"Gray?" Markarov looked up in surprise, "What's wrong?"

"Master," he stated hurriedly as he closed the door, "I need to talk to you it's important."

"It's about Juvia," he continued as Markarov looked at him expectantly, "I don't see a point in her coming with us..." his words trailed off at the look on his face.

"Juvia already spoke to me earlier."

"She-? What?" Gray asked baffled.

"She made a very compelling argument," he continued sounding impressed, "she was adamant that I allow her to accompany you to find the missing persons."

"Look gramps-"

"Given the new information we've received this morning, we should be closer to finding these bastards and giving them a Fairy Tail beating."

"That wasn't the plan," Gray argued clenching his fist, trying to control himself. "We're supposed to be looking for the missing people not going after this guild."

"Plans change. If Levy manages to find out what the insignia Jura saw means and who it belongs too we are going after them before more people are hurt."

"That's too dangerous!" Gray spat. "We're dealing with a guild that's already caused over a hundred people to disappear!"

Markarov stared at him solemnly as he waited for him to reel in his temper.

Gray took several deep breaths, trying to squish down the feeling of not being able to control anything anymore.

"Gramps, please don't send Juvia with us," he finally pleaded, bordering on desperation. "I know," he continued as Markarov opened his mouth to speak, "we need all the help we can get but until we know more don't send her with us."

That was as much as he could openly say out loud.

Markarov sighed and Grays stomach dropped.

He'd lost. Juvia was going with him whether he liked it or not.

~0~

Gray stepped outside the masters office only to be bombarded by the commotion in the guild hall.

An sharp pain started to form behind his eyes and he leaned his head against the wall, trying to dispel it by blocking everything out.

However all he could think about was his encounter with Markarov and instantly his temper flared.

What the hell was Juvia doing going behind his back like that! Sure he had done the same thing, technically, but it was for her own good...

_Damn it!_

He rubbed a hand over his eyes as the pain spiked higher. He was being an idiot and he couldn't stop. It was driving him insane, especially since he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Closing his eyes he silently wished for one normal day where they weren't in immediate danger.

"Gray-sama?"

His eyes snapped open at her voice.

She was looking at him quietly contemplative as if she could sense his internal disquiet.

Not wanting her to keep reading him, he stated coldly: "You talked to gramps."

She smiled sadly, casting her eyes downward. "Juvia knows you don't want her to come."

An uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest but he couldn't lie to her.

"No," he looked away: "I don't."

There was a long moment of silence between them; neither one looking at the other, before Gray spoke:

"But I was wrong to ask you to stay behind."

She looked up at him sadly.

"Juvia-" she started searching for the right words, "Juvia knows she shouldn't have gone behind your back but...Gray-sama, we don't stand a chance on our own. That's why we need to work together, all of us."

He looked up as Juvia stared at him. "If we're together, nothing will conquer us."

"You're right," he smiled, feeling some of the tension leave him. "Thanks."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling up at him. "We should help Erza and the others plan."

Gray nodded and followed her through the crowd of people to the table everyone was gathered around.

"We know the master has been working with Master Bob on this since the first disappearances," they heard Erza say as they approached.

Their guild mates were surrounding several large books and a map of Fiore that covered the entire table.

Lucy nodded, frowning deep in thought, "It must be bad though if even Masters worried enough to involve other guilds."

Erza nodded. "I agree. Jura barely managed to escape and he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Um, I'm sorry but, if we don't know who our enemy is how are we suppose to defeat them?" Wendy asked.

Levy sighed. "I haven't been able to find anything to help identify the guild. Jura said he saw an insignia on the back of their cloaks but I can't find mention of what he described anywhere." She slammed a large book of ancient symbols closed.

Gray exhaled irritably. "Well how are we suppose to know where to look for them then? People have disappeared everywhere."

Lucy looked up at him as an idea slowly came to her. "So we look where no one has gone missing."

"Huh?"

"It's like you said Gray," she alleged taking a pen from Erza and crossing out towns. "If we take out where everyone has gone missing, then we should be left with the place they're hiding."

"But Lucy," Happy interjected looking down at the map, "couldn't they be hiding in one of those towns?"

She frowned not looking up. "No they're smart. Whoever they are they've gone to a lot of trouble to hide themselves. They wouldn't stay around populated areas where they'd be detected."

There was a moment of slightly stunned silence following her statement, as everyone processed it.

"For once you make sense Lucy!" Happy smiled.

"Shut up cat!"

"Ah I see!" Natsu exclaimed leaning over her shoulder, "way to go Lucy!"

"I-I'm not saying I'm right," she blushed, "but we don't really have much else to go on."

"Alright," Erza interjected, "then that leaves the most likely places being-"

"Cait shelter?!" Wendy gasped staring at the circled town.

"It's the closest place from here," Erza said adapting a kinder tone. "It doesn't mean we're right."

"Yeah!" Happy interjected cheerfully, "Lucy's wrong all the time! She'll probably be wrong about this too."

"Gee thanks," she muttered her eye starting to twitch.

"There's no reason to fret Wendy," Carla huffed crossing her arms, "the guild no longer exists and there was never anyone else around that area. It would make sense for them to be hiding there."

She nodded. "Yeah...you're right."

Beside Gray, Juvia shuffled uncomfortably.

"J-Juvia's not sure," she spoke up, receiving everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"It's just, Juvia doesn't think it'd be that easy," she frowned. "If it was that easy to find them we should've by now."

"That's true..." Erza muttered. "This could be a trap."

"Aye!" Happy flew beside Natsu.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned to him, "Haven't you been trying to catch their scent since the disappearances started?"

"Yeah..." he scratched his head, "anytime I catch a whiff of those bastards scent it disappears too."

"Gajeel said the same thing," Levy muttered, "he's been out almost every night. He said the scent seemed really old like it was there a long time ago but that doesn't make any sense since the disappearances just started a couple months ago."

"It's not Just that," Natsu huffed, "the smells different each time, but somehow seems like the same person."

"You sure you're not just mixing it up in your head?" Gray asked irritated.

"What'd you say?!"

"Just that you're an idiot whose probably just going around in circles aimlessly."

"That's enough you two!" Erza snapped, shutting down the fight before it started. "Here's the plan: we're going to Cait shelter. Natsu you'll let us know if you can catch the scent. If not we'll move on to another area they could be hiding. Understood?"

"Erza, wouldn't it be faster if we split up with Gajeel-kun and covered more area?" Juvia asked.

"Absolutely not," Gray snapped a little harsher than he intended. "We stick together. We don't know what we're going to find when we get there."

"Gray's right," Erza amended, "we'll stick together for now."

"Aye!"

"Fine."

"Wendy should go with you guys," Levy said standing up. "Just encase."

"But don't you need me here?"

"Poluchka has it covered. Jura was the one who got injured the most the rest of the guild seems fine."

"Isn't it weird though?" Lucy asked looking around the guild hall.

"This whole situations weird," Natsu sighed.

"That's not what I meant," she glared, "I mean why would they even need to take people in the first place? Why attack Lamia Scale now? And why was no one really hurt?"

Gray looked down. Lucy's question echoing his own.

"Because they were waiting."

Everyone turned to Gray.

"They're careful like you said," he continued glaring down at his feet. "They're planning something big."

Juvia pressed herself closer to him as everyone's faces fell.

"Well whatever it is," Natsu smirked breaking the tension, "we'll just have to take them out first!"

While Lucy started up with Natsu, Juvia looked up at Gray's tense posture.

She could see the stress in his face as his eyes were far away and guardedly thinking.

Without thinking she lightly touched his hand and privately squeaked in happiness when she felt his fingers lace through hers.

Juvia looked away trying to keep her face impassive, knowing her blush would probably give her away. Her hand almost felt as if it were on fire where it met Grays and she could barely hold still.

_Gray-Sama is holding Juvias hand! Juvia's in heaven!_

She swooned and leaned against him, only to feel his body stiffen.

"J-Juvia is sorry!" She gasped leaning away.

"Shh!"

She stopped, becoming instantly aware of the sudden quiet that filled the guild and the explosions coming from outside.

Juvia looked at Gray in alarm.

Before she could say anything he promptly pushed her to the side.

"Gray-sa-?"

"Get back."

He formed his ice make stance, glaring at where the commotion was coming from.

"Natsu..."

"Yeah," he growled, his fists erupting into flames, "they're here."

* * *

**AN:** So guys things are going to start getting more graphic from here on out. I will be killing off characters in the upcoming chapters just so everyone's forewarned. Also everything from chapter five onward is mostly written I just have to finish editing it for you guys.

******I apologize in advance for the feels I will cause gomenasai!

Special thanks to Akimoto Ayumu and Juvia Loxer.


End file.
